


Tim Revisited

by Azazel



Series: Cookie Jar [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Slight BDSM overtones, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new Robin in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim Revisited

Tim scrambles up the fire escape to his favorite watch spot, his camera case bouncing against his lower back. His geometry homework had taken longer than expected so he was forced to play catch up. Every scene he has been to he had just missed Batman and Robin. Finally, he managed to find the GCPD doing cleanup at a mess Penguin caused and overheard one of the officers say he saw the Dynamic Duo head toward the Wayne Enterprises building.

Their routine has been different since Batman took on a new Robin. Jason Todd is nothing like Dick Grayson when it comes to being Robin or, Tim suspects, in everyday life either. Batman always seems to be reining him in and reprimanding him. They still manage to find a balance most nights but sometimes Tim just misses the old days and the old team. He hasn’t figured out yet exactly what happened to make Dick leave but it had to have been something big. No one who loves what they do the way Dick loved being Robin would leave it willingly Tim is sure. But he can’t think of that right now. Right now he is focused on sticking to the shadow of a massive AC unit as he crosses the roof to the little alcove he found all those years ago where he can get an almost perfect view of Batman’s favorite overlook. Tim has to bite his lip to stop the giggle when he thinks about knowing who Batman is under the cowl. Once he figured out who Robin was it didn’t take long to make the connection. So there’s no question in Tim’s mind about who the new Robin is.

Crouching down he shuffles into the valley between the AC unit and the roof access door. It is an amazingly clear night for Gotham so it takes Tim no time at all to spot the flash of yellow against the dark stone background. He whips open the zipper of his camera case and digs out the new professional grade camera his parents had given him for his birthday (which, incidentally, they spent in Costa Rica). The tripod only takes a minute to flick open but as soon as Tim puts his eye to the viewfinder he knows it was worth taking the extra time to set up. 

Robin’s back is to Tim, yellow cape fluttering in a non-existent breeze. Adjusting the zoom Tim can see Batman just over Robin’s shoulder, his mouth pulled down in a grimace. Movement next to Batman catches Tim’s eye. It’s a green pixie boot. Bouncing over Batman’s elbow. Tim blinks hard and looks again. Sure enough, it’s still there. Robin’s arms are wound around Batman’s neck like a lifeline and from the angle of Batman’s elbow he must be holding Robin up. Tim reaches blindly for his bag and digs around until he finds the little tube of lotion he threw in months ago and hasn’t had a reason to use before. Since the first, and previously only, time he caught Batman and Robin in an intimate moment he’s done more research into what exactly is involved in two men having sex. Some of the things he found surprised him but most seemed more practical than over the top. Like having the larger partner carry the lion’s share of weight when trying more… complicated maneuvers. 

Batman leans over, pinning Robin between himself and the trusty gargoyle on the corner. Both of Robin’s feet point toward the sky while Batman hunches over him and thrusts rapidly. Tim barely glimpses the green shorts clutched in Robin’s fist before he is shoving at Batman’s shoulder until he straightens up. Jason keeps pushing, unfolding his legs and planting his feet on the roof. Tim’s mouth drops open as Robin turns around and leans over the gargoyle, his lower half completely exposed when he pulls the cape over his shoulder. Batman doesn’t move for so long that Robin cranes his neck to look at him. Not for the first time Tim wishes he had a telescopic microphone. He can see their mouths moving but he can’t make out what is being said. Whatever Jason says must work to his benefit, though, because Batman moves. Tim’s eyes are watering but he refuses to blink. This is the first time he has seen any of Bruce’s flesh exposed. Right there across the street, bobbing heavy and shiny and rosy and _hard_ is Batman, Bruce Wayne’s, penis. Tim’s penis throbs in his jeans as Bruce steadies Jason’s hip with one hand and uses the other to line himself up. Tim knows the exact moment when Robin is penetrated from the way his jaw drops and he pounds the fist still clenching his shorts against the gargoyle. 

Jason sways with every push and pull. Tim bites his lip again, hands shaking as he wiggles his pants down past his knees. His new boxers are damp with sweat and pre-ejaculate. He shoves them down his legs to bunch up with his jeans. The gravel digs into the soft skin of his rear but he doesn’t even notice. All of his focus is dedicated to Batman’s grip on Robin’s hip, the way Robin’s uncut… _cock_ bounces and his balls sway between his legs. Tim squirts some lotion into his palm and wraps his hand around his erection. The cold lotion startles him into an involuntary thrust. Bruce is speeding up, hips snapping in a quick staccato. Tim lets his knees fall open so he can reach behind his scrotum to lightly scratch the delicate skin of his perineum. 

Tim whimpers and squirms, pushing a finger past his sphincter and probing until he finds the spongy bump of his prostate. He has to clench his jaw to keep from wailing. A few seconds of rubbing that spot and he knows it’s too much. He can’t concentrate anymore. He missed the moment when Bruce reached around and started jerking Jason off. Robin arches his back, pushing his broad chest and shoulders up, canting his hips to allow Bruce deeper. Tim squeezes the root of his erection to stave off his own orgasm when he sees Jason’s cock jump, ribbons of semen landing on the same stone Dick striped what feels like a lifetime ago now. Robin still has one hand on the gargoyle while the other wraps around Bruce’s wrist. Bruce slows his rhythm, pushing Jason away only to yank him back roughly. Jason tilts his face toward the sky and it looks like he is laughing. In the same second a cloud passes over the full moon, dimming its light to almost nothing and creating a strange halo effect. 

Suddenly Batman freezes and looks up. Tim follows suit and right there against the one, lonely cloud in an otherwise clear sky is the symbol criminals fear. The Bat signal has been lit up on top of GCPD headquarters. Commissioner Gordon is calling for help and Tim knows Batman will answer. When Tim looks back Robin is shaking his head. He knows their time is up, too. One, two, three more quick thrusts and Batman grinds his hips against Robin’s behind. Tim scoots a closer to his camera, idly rolling his testicles in his palm. Before he pulls back, Batman reaches into his belt and pulls out what looks like a black bottle stopper. Only it’s much too big for any wine bottle Tim has ever seen. Batman touches the narrow end to Robin’s lips. Robin bares his teeth for a split second before taking the object into his mouth then quickly releasing it. Batman eases away slowly, the hand holding the stopper disappearing between their bodies. The hand is empty when Bruce rests it on Robin’s hip again. He pats Jason’s flank before moving away slightly to put his suit to rights. Tim cocks his head to one side, trying to remember if he’s ever seen something like what Batman had in his hand before but comes up blank. Something else he will have to look into. 

Jason hasn’t moved. He jumps a little when Batman touches his arm. Tim can see him take a deep breath before straightening up and passing his shorts to Bruce who plants one knee on the rooftop and spreads the material in his hands. Robin slowly lifts one foot at a time to thread them into the shorts. He braces his hands on Batman’s shoulders as Batman stands, drawing the shorts up his legs and back into place. Robin shrugs his cape back over his shoulders, looking down and away. Batman gently hooks one finger under Robin’s chin and tips his face up until he can kiss him on the mouth. Robin doesn’t respond immediately and Tim starts to feel nervous. He breathes again when finally Robin draws close to Batman, winding his arms around his waist just above the belt. Batman walks them to the edge of the roof then grabs Robin around the waist and jumps off. Even from his hiding spot Tim can hear the whoop of joy as Batman’s grapple pops, pulling the pair into an upward swing. At the top of the arc Batman twists and launches Robin into open air. Tim catches a glimpse of Robin’s laughing face before he spins and fires his own grapple, swooping out of sight just in front of Batman.

Tim yanks his shirt over his head and flops onto his back, his knees still spread and one hand around his erection. He smiles and turns his head to the side so he can see the gargoyle on the corner of Wayne Enterprises. He strokes himself slow and steady for a few minutes just to savor the feeling. The way it makes his toes curl, his stomach tighten up and his lips tingle. His hips start rolling to meet his fist. He reaches up and pinches his right nipple. The lean muscles in his thighs flex and pull his knees up, leaving them open wide enough that Tim thinks Robin could fit between them. Maybe even Batman. The thought has him trailing his fingers down his stomach and behind his balls again. This time he doesn’t hesitate to push his middle finger in. The inside of his wrist rubs the loose skin of his scrotum. He grunts and squirms, trying find an angle, a rhythm that lets him push and pull at the same time. The lotion is tacky now, dragging against his skin. Letting go of his penis is a small torture. The little tube of lotion is just out of reach so he has to stretch and shuffle until he can reach it without pulling his finger out of himself. He pops the cap one-handed then squeals as the cold, viscous liquid lands on the overheated skin of his penis. The tube lands somewhere close to his bag when he tosses it. With the distraction out of the way he goes back to finding a way to stroke his prostate and shaft at the same time. It’s tricky since each hand seems to get caught up in what the other is doing. 

Working a second finger into his entrance seems to help for some reason he can’t really be bothered to wonder about. The only thoughts in his mind are of Robin lifting his hips to take Batman deeper, Batman lifting Robin off the ground like he weighed nothing. Batman holding his Robin’s like they are precious. Robin’s laughter. Tim tosses his head, scraping his scalp on the rough rooftop. His spine curls, lifting his pelvis toward his hands. It feels like his body is trying to pull his fingers deeper and push every bit of Oxygen out of his lungs at the same time. A splash of semen hits his chin before the rest lands on his chest and stomach. It’s a tiny piece of forever before he remembers how to breathe. It’s even longer before he can move any given set of muscles in tandem. 

Finally, when he can feel all ten fingers, he reaches into his bag again to hunt for his travel pack of tissues. Wiping off only takes a minute but getting up the motivation to get dressed and off the rooftop is slow going. A glance at his watch jolts Tim into action. He has an AP history test in the morning and by the time he makes it home he will be lucky to get four hours of sleep. He hurries to get his clothes back on properly then pack his camera and tripod up before darting out from his hiding spot and clambering back down the fire escape and into the night.


End file.
